


Getting Pretty Heckin' Bored

by LucPendragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, I Don't Even Know, Oneshot, Original Character - Freeform, Pidge is referred to as Katie, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 02:30:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucPendragon/pseuds/LucPendragon
Summary: Katie is sick of waiting for other people in her life





	Getting Pretty Heckin' Bored

For as long as Katie could remember, she had been waiting on things her entire life. She waited for her garrison acceptance letter, she waited for her father and brother to come back, for her mother to come home from work, for her macaroni to finish defrosting, along with just about a million other things. And, even with all this waiting going around, it never seemed she got to be the person being waited on. When was the last time Katie got the opportunity to be the one doing something? 

She had been taught not to complain. After all, this is how things have always been done. 

“-I think that’s why I always worked so hard in school,” Katie had mentioned to her friend a few weeks back. “It gets to be something I could control, y’know? I can make my teachers and parents proud and help plan for my future.” 

“Did you tell your dad about this?” Asked Katie’s friend, Dorothy, who you are absolutely not allowed to call Dora under any circumstances. 

“Or that really tall brother of yours?” She added.

“It sounds stupid compared to all the stuff they have going on,” explained Katie, “they’re planning for the Kerberos space mission. Did I tell you about that?” 

“Yes.” Dorothy said pointedly. 

“Well anyway, I want to do something really huge one day,” Katie stated, staring at the sky thoughtfully, “like...I want to save the human race!” 

“From what, the flu? Evil cats?” 

“Ha-ha,” Katie said, her voice full of sarcasm, “I don’t think so. At very least, I want to do something that’ll make NASA want to hire me.” 

“You probably will, and if that plan falls through, feel free to live with me in my future super fancy art studio.” 

“Will do.” 

“Cool.”

The microwave dinged, pulling Katie back into the present. 

“Well,” Katie muttered under her breath as she stood up from the couch, “at least I can check the macaroni off my waiting list.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't written anything this year. I was struck with inspiration and wrote this on the spot. I know I have only written extremely short one shots so far, maybe one day I will write a full length fanfiction. Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
